


OPs for my fanfics

by Psyga315



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, RWBY, Re:CREATORS (Anime), Rick and Morty, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: I will be blunt. I'm not one to attach openings onto every single chapter of my fanfic. It kinda bloats it up a bit.But I am interested in making OPs, and thus I've decided to make a fanfic collecting all the openings I would make for the fanfics.





	1. Cinder Road: PEOPLE GAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the opening for Cinder Road.

_{instrumental}_

Several pencil strokes come together, as though like it was fire. The fire finishes as it’s revealed to be a sketch of Kamen Rider Dante, a splash of color later and it’s revealed to be Setsuna’s drawing. It then comes to life and rider punches the screen, showing the title:

**CINDER ROAD**

_Kanae rareru yume bakari de_

Hoshi lies down in bed. A sketch of a woman’s hand caresses his hand before it catches on fire and burns.

_Afureteta DAYS_

Hoshi gets up to see the rest of the sketch, who looks similar to Setsuna, burn away.

_Itsumo miteta wonderland_

Hoshi grips his arm as his room dissolves to a different room. It soon shows that he has the Volcano Belt on and is in a room full of Creations and Creators all affiliated with the government.

_Ima wa doko ni aru no?_

Hoshi looks to see Celesia, Meteora, Rui, Yuuya, and Souta. As Rui waves and Yuuya just scoffs, Souta looks at Hoshi with what appeared to be remorse. Hoshi just looks to him as the screen lights on fire and it burns away to the next scene.

_Kimi no naka ni kizamareteru_

Hoshi pedals hard on his bike before Kamen Rider Dante on the Machine Inferner drives by and shatters Hoshi, reducing him to ash as he drives forward.

_Arifureta BEAT_

There, Dante sees Alicetaria riding on her flying horse beside him.

_Motto volume agete_

Mamika appears next to her, also flying and gives Dante a smile.

_Ano hi no data load shite_

Dante’s helmet fades away, revealing it to be Hoshi, as he smiles back. The three ride off into the sunset…

_Miyou yo_

The sunset fades to the Military Uniform Princess’s mouth as she smirks.

_Tachi...aga...ru denshi on to_

It cuts to small scenes drawn as sketches detailing Celesia hugging Hoshi (much to his chagrin), Meteora pointing to a blackboard with an outline of temperatures drawn on it, Hoshi grabbing onto Rui and screaming for dear life as they fly in Gigas Machina, and Yuuya and Dante clashing.

_Kasa...naru...mune no kodou_

The next few sketches include Hoshi resting next to a vigilant Alicetaria, Hoshi patting Mamika on the head, Hoshi lying down and laughing to Magane’s talking, and Blitz pointing his gun at Dante.

_Atsuku naru vibration_

The final few sketches are Celesia having Souta and Hoshi shake hands, Setsuna, Souta, and Hoshi meeting for the first time, and finally Hotaro handing Hoshi his Rider Belt. This drawing becomes painted as it zooms into the Belt, turning bright red.

_Ugokidase PEOPLE GAME_

Fire erupts as Kamen Rider Dante begins to fight several sketches of generic mooks.

_Kono sekai HERO GAME_

Some of the sketches come alive, becoming the Creations as Dante fights them as well.

_Kakemeguru idenshi no senritsu ninotte_

He punches Hangaku, then leaps into the air and Rider Kicks Alicetaria before rushing past Blitz and throwing a punch towards the Military Uniform Princess who proceeds to send several swords at him.

_Maiagare PEOPLE GAME_

A sketch of Hoshi on his knees crying in the streets soon burns to show a muscular version of Dante with what appeared to be pulsing red veins.

_Sono tsubasa HERO GAME_

A sketch of Hoshi being held by Marine as it flies away to show a thinner version of Dante with a pink scarf and what appeared to be light red currents of wind.

_Itsuka mita risou no jibun koete_

One final sketch shows Hotaro doing his Henshin Pose before it burns away to show Hoshi preforming his own Henshin.

_Kagayaku mirai e_

Several sketches of different characters, including Matsubara, Honoka, Nobuo, Kikuchihara, Jurougumo, Suraga, and then finally Dante as it burns to show the actual Dante riding on his bike.

_{instrumental}_

Dante rides off as lines began to get drawn around him, forming into triangles. Eventually it’s revealed that he’s riding on an empty road as the triangles formed what appeared to be a cage. The cage then burns, revealing the title card once again.


	2. Kamen Rider Triforce: Catch The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the opening for a fanfic I'm considering writing. A Kamen Rider SI of Breath of the Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/album/6gRP7u4h5WsJh45CHi94S3
> 
> This is the song I was using for this song.

_[Instrumental, 0:10-0:13]_

Silhouettes of Link and Lewis fly towards the screen as they do heroic slashing motions, several of these shades are colored blue or red to denote Lewis’ other forms. As the silhouette of Lewis in his Courage Form preforming the Rider Kick closes in on the screen, it becomes green.

_[Instrumental, 0:18-0:20]_

The green soon turns into a grassy field as we see Link and Lewis standing, overlooking the land of Hyrule in a shot that homages the ending to Blade’s second opening. For a brief moment, Lewis splits into three forms, his Courage, Wisdom, and Power forms, all aligned in their respective place in the Triforce.

_I sigh, saying that I’m fine with every breath of mine_

We open with Link and Lewis sitting by the fires during night time. Link sharpens a sword while Lewis looks at the open night sky.

_This regret, it leaves another bitter taste, yeah_

He sighs as he looks at the stars blinking about, some of them forming an outline of his belt, the Triforce Driver. The camera pans up from the constellation to a full moon.

_Why does the sun shine,_

The moon becomes the sun and pans downwards to Link and Lewis on their mounts, Link on Epona and Lewis on the Machine Eponer.

_But only when I slip and make a new mistake?_

We get a side view of the two riders as half-faded characters pass by them, all of them related to Link’s past such as Zelda, the King, Impa, and the four Champions.

_‘Cause I hate the feeling it’s all a waste_

Paya also gets a half-faded character image, but it soon becomes full once she reaches to Lewis, cutting to him and Link in Impa’s hut, mirroring the scene where Link and Lewis find out what they need to do to save Hyrule.

_If I could cut away my fate with this blade,_

We zoom into a lit torch as it shows Calamity Ganon, several of his monster minions, and a silhouette of a person who grips his fist, a glowing triangle appearing on the back of its hand.

_I would, if that’d let me re-start_

Smash cuts to Lewis flinging himself upwards and waking himself from a nightmare as he and Link are at a campfire. He realizes the world isn’t destroyed yet and he sighs in relief. Link pats him on the back and ushers him to go back to sleep.

_But something tells me if that happened,_

Lewis looks at the campfire some more before looking at his three Triforce Jewels. We then see the fire as we see one more fiery vision:

_I might not see you there_

A sleeping Zelda being imprisoned by shadowy flames, the same flames that symbolize Calamity Ganon.

_I’m only held by_

We have fast cuts of Lewis preparing the Courage Jewel, inserting it into his Driver, and transforming into Kamen Rider Triforce.

_the limit inside my soul_

There’s more fast cuts to Lewis fighting several monsters, including an army of Bokoblins. Some of these cuts also include Lewis in his Wisdom and Power forms.

_The voice in my heart_

There’s more fast cuts, but this time showing Link kicking some ass as well.

_I trust it will break the mold that it holds_

There’s some more fast cuts, but this time it shows Link and Lewis, the latter in Rider form, riding as Link aims at a berserk Guardian. There’s a slow mo shot of the two riding as a Guardian lunges at the duo.

_Wonder how long I have left with you,_

It then cuts to the two sitting on top of the beaten Guardian as Link offers Lewis a piece of cooked bass. Lewis chuckles and takes it. The two have an indistinct conversation before they stop and look each other in the eyes.

_in this life_

It then zooms into Lewis’ eye, though it soon changes to Triforce (Courage Form)’s eye and zooms out to him and Link confronting Calamity Ganon and his mysterious shadowy figure.

_There’s not a minute we should waste_

Link and Lewis both glare at Calamity Ganon, drawing their swords and giving out a scream.

_CAPTURE THE MOMENT!_

The two do a slash that cross each other and flash white.

_[Instrumental, 1:47-1:50]_

There is a fast montage of all the moments seen across the story, including some scenes that’ll occur in the current chapter. It always changes, effectively becoming a “Previously on” and a “Today on” moment at the same time. The last shot that remains the same is Kamen Rider Triforce doing his Rider Kick again, but this time, not in a silhouette, but rather a full shot. As the Rider kicks the screen, it flashes white.

_[Instrumental, 1:56-End]_

It cuts to the same grassy field, but this time, with a distinct lack of Link or Lewis, instead, it pans to the sky as the title shows up:

**KAMEN RIDER TRIFORCE**


	3. The Only Winner Here: Winter Hating Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This opening is for The Only Winner Here and uses this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efD3nmwF-IM

_{Instrumental}_

We cut to various mugshots of characters in the following order: Midori, Jaune, Laser, Cinder, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ruby. Each of them are colored differently: Midori is gold, Jaune is pink, Laser is yellow, Cinder is dark purple, Ruby is navy, Weiss is cyan, Blake is blue, and Yang is red. As the eight are shown, it shows the title:

_GAME OF THROOOONES!!!_

**THE ONLY WINNER HERE**

_Between us…_

In a white void, Masamune Dan smiles before he fades away into pixels. Midori stands behind him, holding the Buggle Driver Drei.

_There is_

As he lowers it, his shadow morphs into Super Gamedeus.  

_something warm…_

The void becomes a dark blue as it cuts to Hojo Emu unconscious in a sea of water.

_It’s burning…_

The camera pans up from underwater to above and shows Jaune standing on water, Gamer Driver on his waist and Mighty Action X in his hand.

_Love and hate, I don’t know, I don’t know_

Parad stands on a cliff as a large Nevermore flies past him. Cinder walks up next to him and as it cuts to the front of the cliff, Graphite and Lovlika, in their monster forms, stand next to her while the Fantasy and Simulations Gamers hover above the group.

_Take my hand!_

A white sleeved hand gives Ruby the BangBang Shooting Gashat before it fades away into pixels. The pixels pass into Ruby.

_I really_

Ruby stands in the ruined temple where she and JNPR picked up the relics as Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren all hold different colored Gashats.

_don’t know_

Ebony and Ivory’s hands grab the Doctor Mighty Double XX Gashat at the same time.

_What I’m_

CRDL stand menacingly before they change into Ride-Players.

_Talking about but, (YEAH!)_

A red eyed bird flies over a desolated village, swooping right into the camera. As we get a closeup of its face, it changes to Lazer’s face in its Level 2 form suddenly lighting up.

_Winter hating love!_

Midori and Jaune transform into their respective Rider and rush to fight in a park in the middle of the night, the same park that Emu and Masamune had their final battle.

_Even if winter’s coming, I’m not afraid!_

Team RWBY, in their Rider forms, slash/shoot through an army of Grimm and Bugsters before Yang leaps forward and delievers a punch to Parad, who transforms into Kamen Rider Para-DX’s Perfect Puzzle form to intercept it.

_Singing, burning, and becoming fire!_

Lazer drives through several explosions as Ebony and Ivory, as White Doctor and Black Doctor respectively, fight Lovlika and Graphite (also respectively) on a cliffside not far away.

_I don’t feel the cold!_

Cinder just smirks and as her eyes flare up, both Fantasy and Simulations Gamers merge with her as she transforms with a flash of light and tremors.

_Winter hating love!_

Pyrrha, meanwhile, is fighting against the four Ride-Players.

_Even if blood is linked,_

Kuroto Dan cackles as he too fades away into pixels. The room becomes dark before it suddenly becomes lit by Roman’s cigar.

_sex is free!_

The 10 Proto Gashat’s are super imposed and over around Roman as a dark miasma envelopes below him.

_Singing, burning, and becoming fire!_

It eventually becomes a huge battle royale as MIEL, RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and Cinder’s group all fight each other.

_I’m tired now, it’s over._

It zooms in on Midori, Jaune, and Ruby in their Rider Forms. Midori and Jaune clash swords as Ruby points both Crescent Rose and the Gashacon Magnum (Rifle Mode) at the both of them.

_GAME OF, GAME OF, GAME OF, GAME OF THRONES!_

It cuts to the four graduating teams with a shot of them in their civilian outfits and a ghostly image of their Rider forms above them. In order it’s CRDL, RWBY, JNPR, and then MIEL. Once MIEL is shown, it zooms in on Midori’s face as he smirks, the image of Gamedeus superimposed over him.

_WOOO!_

It cuts to the title again: **THE ONLY WINNER HERE**.


	4. Kamen Rider Literature Club: Colorful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening for Kamen Rider Literature Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this will spoil names/characters/forms for the next few chapters of Kamen Rider Literature Club.

_fureta kokoro wa kagayaita azayaka na iro ni natte_

A pastel-drawn version of the Literature Club, with all its members, are just hanging out and talking to each other in their room. It zooms in on Yuuki as he’s reading a book.

_habataku yo kibou nosete_

It soon cuts to a drawing of Yuuki becoming drowsy and beginning to fall asleep. It then cuts to the book Yuuki is reading, which shows…

Three characters: a pirate, a fairy, and a hulking monster, all standing on some rocks by the ocean.

{instrumental}

The drawing comes to life as the three stand dramatically and waves crash. The title fades in: **KAMEN RIDER LITERATURE CLUB**

_Itsumo monokuro datta_

The scene cuts to Yuuki walking to school.

_hitomi no oku no_

He’s next to Sayori, who just giggles at a joke he made.

_keshiki sutetara_

The two are joined by Machi, who leaps in and hugs them by the shoulders. The three grin.

_yume mitsuketa_

They continue their walk to school.

_nani mo nai sekai de_

Natsuki is in the club as she reaches up the closet to grab her manga.

_tsukuru kizuna wa_

Yuri, meanwhile, is pouring herself a cup of tea.

_tsuyoi ishi ataeta_

Monika frowns and looks down before she hears the door open and smiles.

_uragaeshita_

Yuuki, Sayori, and Machi enter the Literature Club, Sayori waving to them.

_nichijou de mata_

Machi runs up to Natsuki and gives her a hug, much to her chagrin.

_hashitte yuku saki ni_

Yuuki meanwhile looks outside the window and sees dozens of pages scattering about.

_kimi ga ita_

Yuuki runs out the room and gets the Adventure Litbook out.

_fureta_

Three things happen during this cut: Kagami standing on top a roof where the pages are flying, the pirate standing by the ocean and giving a smirk, and an open Litbook that is flipping through pages.

_kokoro wa kagayaita_

Yuuki transforms into Kamen Rider Litclub’s Adventure Story.

_azayaka na iro ni natte_

He then brandishes the Litsaber.

_habataku yo_

He rushes into battle and cuts through dozens of Bookworms

_kibou nosete_

Grimmwolf leaps into the battle as Yuuki flips through the pages and uses his hook to attack.

_mugen ni hirogaru sora no_

It cuts to a different scene where Yuuki opens the Fantasy Litbook and turns into his fairy-based Fantasy Story as he flies around the starry night sky and uses the Litsaber as a wand.

_shita atsumatta_

Another scene has use the Horror Litbook and becomes his monster-like Horror Story, using his brute strength to break through a brick wall and cross blows with Beastein

_negai mamori susumeba_

Yuuki and his friends are running to what seems to be a cliff, which is soon revealed to be the edge of a page leading into the middle crease of the book. Yuuki and Machi leap towards the crease and come to the other page, though now as Litclub and Machine Pickstar respectively as they drive down the beach.

_mada dare mo shiranai_

Yuuki suddenly wakes up from his dream as he sees Sayori and the others looking at him and smiling. He chuckles and looks back at his book. His eyes widened to see…

_ashita he to_

All 3 characters from the opening are now the following people dressed up as them: Yuuki as a pirate, Sayori as a fairy and Machi as a monster.


	5. Build the Rick: Do You Feel It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the opening for Build the Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song used for the opening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7oG0vUrpBY

_{instrumental}_

Rick and Morty stand before a bright light as a large wall begins to erect itself. As Ryuga runs to catch up to the two, the narrator speaks up:

“It has been one year since Rick and Morty came to help Katsuragi, however, they fell into a web of secrets and lies. What will be uncovered as they Build Up?”

Rick, during the narration, grips his fists upon looking at who’s at top of the wall. A camera shot pans behind them before panning to the sky, cuing the title:

**Build the Rick**

_Before I know you_

Morty plugs in a Full Bottle, then another, and jumps in joy as he discovers a Best Match. He picks up the belt and runs off…

_I thought I was a normal kid_

As the Build Driver enters the view of the camera, the crank part of the belt soon shifts to a marker. Rick, meanwhile, is writing down equations on a white board.

_But Right Now,_

As Rick dramatically swipes as the mark soon turns into an arm. Ryuga is boxing in the ring.

_I found a way to live dirty_

With one more punch, the boxing glove changes into a hand holding up a peace sign. A cut shows Misora in her Miitan persona jumping about and being her cheery self on screen.

_I thought that you hated me_

As she lands, it cuts to a coffee cup being placed down. Souichi is offering coffee to Morty as he drinks it, though he ends up spitting it out.

_But you always guarded me_

The resulting splatter of coffee changes to blood on the ground as Sawa takes a few photos of a crime scene.

_If you hurt me,_

As the camera flashes once more, the light fades to Gentoku as he overlooks the Pandora Box.

_I know it’s to make me strong_

The camera pans down the Pandora Box as it becomes the Sky Wall. Rei looks at the wall and frowns.

_Even if you are lazy or dead, I will always…_

It then cuts to a black background as Morty, standing to the left, holds the Taka and Diamond Full Bottles as a partially faded image of Beth, Jerry, and Summer are behind him, smiling. Another cut to a similar background has Rick, standing to the right, holds the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles as the images of Diane and a younger Beth do the same smile. Then it finally cuts to Ryuga, dead center, holding the Dragon Full Bottle as the image of Kasumi is behind him, embracing him.

_Love you, even if there’s_

The camera rotates to behind them as Rick, Morty, and Ryuga get ready to fight.

_NO AGE FOR LOVE_

The camera then pans past them and sweeps over the various Smash before it slows down around the three enforcers and a group of Faust Guardians, before finally stopping right at Freeze Speeder right before the helmet fades away and reveals Rei’s face.

_Inside, it feels so warm_

Morty, as Build, fights through several Guardians while switching between different forms, such as TakaTank to TakaDiamond and then NinjaGatling to HarenezumiGatling.

_Do you feel it? There’s lots of my love._

Rick, meanwhile, takes on a Smash using RabbitTank before switching to GorillaMond, punching the Smash, then becoming HawkGatling to shoot at them.

_Lots of it!_

Ryuga, as Cross-Z, does that standard “DBZ Power Up” pose as blue flames engulf him.

_I will stay next to you forever._

It cuts back to the beginning as the three Riders (Morty is in GorillaGatling) glare upwards and see the three enforcers standing on the Wall. Night Rogue stands to the left and holding his gun up, Blood Stalk is to the right, lying down on the wall, and Freeze Speeder is dead center as he grips his fists.

_Do you feel it? Come on, let’s go, old man!_

The six leap for combat, Rick fighting Blood Stalk, Ryuga fighting Night Rogue, and Morty fighting Freeze Speeder. As Morty and Freeze’s fists clash, it flashes to Rick, Morty, and Ryuga all standing on three separate corners of a building, overlooking Touto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist once I saw that Malec did a Rick and Morty anime OP.


End file.
